el ultimo viaje del emperador
by kena86
Summary: zurg esta muriendo, debe ir a la zona muerta empinanculo, y sus "hijos" lo llevaran
1. Chapter 1

Para Buzz Lgihtyear, el emperador Zurg siempre esta lleno de sorpresas, nunca agradables, pero siempre sale victorioso, con esta idea, va, junto a su equipo, a una nueva batalla contra el Emperador del mal - ¡al infinito… y mas alla!- pero ese dia seria diferente.

El Planeta Janockl, rico por sus minas de borom, piedras cristalinas de gran energía, que no han sido usadas por nadie fuera del planeta, ya que el gobernante del planeta no lo ha permitido, pero el emperador Zurg nunca pide permiso, solo toma. Asi que se presento sin ser invitado a la sala del trono por un agujero que el hizo.

-¡deme el borom!- ordeno al rey.

-¡nunca!- exclama valientemente el rey.

-sabia que diría eso, asi que ya mande a mis robots, por el, solo pase porque me gusta verles la cara de susto, jeje, debieron verse en un espejo jajaja, adoro esta parte- dice Zurg haciendo poses dramáticas mientras rie.

-¡atrápenlo!- ordeno el rey creyendo que zurg bajo la guardia y sus guardias podrían arrestarlo, pero olvida que la aparición de Zurg sorprendió a todos, que eran los guardias que bajaron la guardia, al recibir las ordenes de su rey, tardaron en reaccionar, pero Zurg yaesta acostumbrado, al menos cinco guardias se lanzaron contra el, pero el emperador de traje morado, atrapo al más cercano y lo usa como bate para batear a los demás guardianes.

-*sigh* rey, crei que era mas listo, no es sabio desafiarme-amenazo Zurg apareciendo su arma. los de la sala del trono, están petrificados, temblando preguntándose lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Pero antes de Zurg decida a quien disparar, una nave pasa a su lado en dirección a las minas de Borom -¡Lightyear!- exclama el emperador antes de irse volando tras la nave del comando estelar numero 42.

-Robots de Zurg a la vista, Buzz- anuncia Mira señalando a los robots que sacan el borom.

-muy bien equipo, Booster aterriza la nave, Mira, XR, vayamos a valor unos cuantos robots mientras Zurg llega, ¡vamos equipo!- ordena Buzz a su animado equipo.

-Ah, otro día de trabajo- suspira XR antes de salir de la nave.

Apenas salen y algunos robots dejan de sacar el Borom, y van al ataque, pero no duran mucho. –estos chicos no duran nada- dice XR decepcionado.

-Tal vez yo pueda darles algo de acción- una voz conocida: Warp tinieblas también vino, no era una amenaza, pero evidente que los quería distraer mientras los demás robots subían borom a una nave.

-Warp, tú y yo sabemos cómo terminar, todavía puedes…- empieza a decir Buzz pero como siempre hay un grosero.

-y ya sabes la respuesta, Lightyear, mejor dejemos de hablar y entremos en acción- dice Warp disparando a los guardianes, haciéndolos retroceder.

Asi combaten robots y guardianes, acercándose, Zurg los ve- ¡¿pero que hacen montón de tarados?-exclama escandalizado y rápidamente se pone entre Warp y Buzz, o mejor dicho los atrapa por el cogote.

-ugh, ¿Qué haces… Zurg?- pregunta Warp ante la repentina aparición de su jefe.

-sueltame- se queja Buzz, pero Zurg no los suelta.

-¡son unos imbéciles! ¿no saben que el borom no solo es poderoso, si no también explosivo si se le aplica fuerza inestable?- explica Zurg todavía alterado, los guardines y los robots bajaron sus armas.

-¡Allá voy!- escuchan una voz acercándose, Booster estaciono la 42 y regreso deprisa con su equipo, disparando diestra a siniestra.

-¡Booster! ¡no!- su equipo trata de advertirle, pero es muy tarde, varios de sus disparos laser, llegan algunos borom de los robots, y esta explota. Buzz siente que Zurg lo soltó, no le extraño, de seguro buscaría donde protegerse, y el hará lo mismo, la explosión levanto mucho polvo dejándolos ciegos por un momento.

Pero escucho bien que algunos pedazos de Borom salieron volando como balas, algunos grandes como rocas, por suerte logro ponerse detrás de una roca más grande para protegerse con su equipo.

-¡ugh!- escucha esta extraña expresión de dolor. Esto lo alerta, pero no puede salir al auxilio sin arriesgarse a ser golpeado con el borom.

Todo esto en un segundo, y al siguiente la explosión cesa, y el polvo se dispersa lentamente, el equipo sale para ver los daños, solo la mitad del borom extraído y robots esta destruido, todavía robots activos y leves daños por la explosión.

-esperemos que baja mas el polvo y volvemos al combate lejos del borom para evitar otra explo…- explicaba Buzz su nuevo plan, pero otra vez no pudo terminar su oración.

-¡robots! ¡Emergencia! ¡De regreso a la nave!- escucharon a Warp gritar. Buzz nunca lo había escuchado asi. Al salir de protección, ve una escena que le provoca escalofrió.

Warp trata de mantener levantado a Zurg, quien tiene incrustado un borom grande en su abdomen "¡no hagas eso!" exclama Warp cuando el emperador se saca el borom de su cuerpo, provocando un profundo sangrado, Warp ordena a un par robots que alcen a Zurg y lo lleven a la nave. Así todos se van dejando parte del borom.

Se van tan rápido que los guardianes tardan en reaccionar, fue una escena tan desagradable que apenas se movieron.

-¡Qué horror!- dice Mira observando el pedazo de borom que Zurg se desprendió, dejo un camino de mucha sangre.

-esperen, crei que Zurg era un robot- observa XR la sangre.

-yo creí que era un Cyborg, tal vez sea un androide mitad humano- dice Booster en voz baja, pero el mismo dudaba de lo que decía.

-¿Buzz? ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunta Mira a su líder, quien parecía terriblemente desconcertado de lo que acaba de ocurrir.


	2. Chapter 2

De regreso al Comando Estelar, Buzz estuvo callado todo el camino, no dio el informe de cómo estuvo la misión al comandante Nebula, Mira y XR lo hicieron, Booster se sentía culpable que prefirió irse a su cuarto.

-¿dicen entonces que Zurg está gravemente herido?- pregunta Nebula después de escuchar el informe.

-Así es, comandante, Buzz está algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... contrariado- dice Mira muy preocupada.

-no quiero sonar cruel, tal sea la falta de humanidad en mi sistema, ¿pero no sería lo mejor que Zurg…? Ya saben- incluso a XR la idea le incomodaba como si se estuviera imaginando el cadáver del emperador. Temblando un poco.

-Muchos piensan que si, XR, pero no pienses así hijo, por favor, me sorprende que no entiendan la actitud de Buzz, el cree en la justicia, de atrapar a los villanos y llevarlos a la justicia, el no tiene mentalidad de que la muerte sea una solución, el casi nunca ha perdido a nadie, ni siquiera a un delincuente en acción, cuando creyó que Warp murió estaba muy triste y se sentía culpable, después de que apareció, a pesar de la traición de Warp, Buzz estaba de ánimo otra vez para ser parte de un equipo otra vez, también la esperanza de traer de regreso a Tinieblas al comando estelar, hablando de Zurg, el enemigo universal numero 1, bueno tal vez el numero 2 después del malvado Buzz, pero la rivalidad de Buzz y Zurg es más que legendaria, incluso podría decirse que se creó un lazo, ya saben, se conocen demasiado, como un par amigos, asi de raro.- explica Nebula, Mira y XR escuchan atentos. – el simple hecho de que Zurg saliera herido en una misión de Buzz, le debe estar afectando-.

-en realidad fue culpa de Booster- dice Xr como quien hace un comentario al aire.

-¡XR! ¡No fue nuestra culpa! Ese rey no le dijo a nadie que el borom podría ser explosiva- replica Mira.

-porque se supone que nadie fuera del planeta lo usaría nunca- responde XR.

-XR tiene razón, sonara raro, pero si queremos que Buzz sea el mismo de siempre, será mejor que Zurg sobreviva a esto-finaliza Nebula. Sorprendiendo a los guardianes, pero estando de acuerdo.

Planeta Z:

Warp espera fuera de una puerta que señalaba ser de enfermería. Dando vuelta por el pasillo, finalmente sale un insecto- ¿y bien? Responde-.

-Logramos detener la hemorragia, pero quedo gravemente herido, la profunda cirugía que tuvimos que hacer, solo logro retener lo inevitable, *sniff* el Emperador Zurg tiene el tiempo contado *sniff*-.

-¡oh rayos!- se dice Warp, sin saber que hacer o pensar. Solo espera a que el emperador salga del cuarto de cirugía, cuando lo hace, lo sigue hasta sus habitaciones, de por sí ya es sorprendente que su jefe resultara no ser algún tipo de malvado androide, si no un humano que se escondía en un traje robótico, entonces comprendió que estaba ante un poderoso humano, nadie se le comparada, después de todas las proezas que hizo para conseguir lo que quería, de repente le tenía más respeto y temor, aunque le llamaba la atención que cuando llegaron, Zurg no dejo que le quitaran el casco frente a Warp, ahora que salió de la cirugía, le volvieron a poner su casco ¿Por qué no le dejaba ver su cara?.

Finalmente lo dejaron en sus habitaciones, Warp se quedo por su voluntad hacerle compañía al emperador.

-Bien Tinieblas, supongo que este es el fin- dice Zurg con una voz débil.

-oh, vamos Zurg todavía no estira la pata, de seguro sale de esta- dice Warp.

-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo, solo quiero que te asegures que nadie se entere, ni siquiera las alianzas galácticas, por lo menos que no se enteren muy rápido quiero que mi nombre sea temido todavía por mucho tiempo, pero tendrá tu paga.-

-…- Warp queda en silencio a lo que escucha, pero lo cumplirá- como ordene emperador- reponde Warp haciendo una reverencia.

-escucha… solo lo diré una vez ¿ok? ¡fuiste un buen amigo, gracias y adiós!- esto lo dijo muy rápido y con esfuerzo.

A Warp le sorprendió escuchar lo que dijo Zurg, pero sonríe y dice –igualmente… Zurg.- y se va.

Zurg espera un momento antes de llamar a un cerebro y entra el cerebro numero 6- ¿llamo usted, Emperador?-.

-necesito que mandes un mensaje-.

El Comando Estelar:

Buzz ha estado por horas en su cuarto, no puede quitarse esa imagen de Zurg sangrando, sacándose el borom del cuerpo, zurg es humano, en realidad nunca había pensado si Zurg de verdad era un androide, robot, algo mas cyborg, pero no humano, pero no debía ser raro, había humanos malos, ¿y si Zurg moría? ¿Eso era bueno… o malo? Lo sabe, bueno para la galaxia, pero eso no lo hacia sentirse bien, nada mas de pensar que Zurg ahora está agonizando una muerte lenta, no le gustaba nada, y menos le gustaba que fuera por su culpa, el era el responsable de misión, las cosas siempre salen bien, le gusta que salgan bien, es buen guardián espacial, lo que más odiaba era perder un miembro de su equipo.

*BIIIP* su computadora personal lo llama, "usted tiene un mensaje "urgente"" dice la computadora. Buzz no tiene ganas de una misión urgente, ni siquiera de una pedida de auxilio… pero es un buen guardián espacial... asi que abre su correo.

-¡¿Pero que…?-


	3. Chapter 3

El Comando Estelar:

Buzz ha estado por horas en su cuarto, no puede quitarse esa imagen de Zurg sangrando, sacándose el borom del cuerpo, zurg es humano, en realidad nunca había pensado si Zurg de verdad era un androide, robot, algo mas cyborg, pero no humano, pero no debía ser raro, había humanos malos, ¿y si Zurg moría? ¿Eso era bueno… o malo? Lo sabe, bueno para la galaxia, pero eso no lo hacia sentirse bien, nada mas de pensar que Zurg ahora está agonizando una muerte lenta, no le gustaba nada, y menos le gustaba que fuera por su culpa, el era el responsable de misión, las cosas siempre salen bien, le gusta que salgan bien, es buen guardián espacial, lo que más odiaba era perder un miembro de su equipo.

*BIIIP* su computadora personal lo llama, "usted tiene un mensaje "urgente"" dice la computadora. Buzz no tiene ganas de una misión urgente, ni siquiera de una pedida de auxilio… pero es un buen guardián espacial... asi que abre su correo.

-¡¿Pero que…?-

-¿Crees que Buzz este de humor para ir al COSMO?- pregunta XR detrás de Mira, que se dirige a la habitación de Lightyear.

-A Buzz le gusta el COSMO, de seguro le gustara probar el chili, eso siempre lo anima- dice Mira esperanzada pero no segura.

-si tu lo dices- incluso XR no esta seguro.

Al llegar a la puerta, Mira toma la iniciativa- Buzz, vamos al COSMO ¿si? Creo que el chef añadirá un ingrediente nuevo al chili, ¿quieres probarlo?-

-Mira, ve esto- XR señala la pequeña pantalla que dice que la habitación esta desocupada.

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Con Booster?- Mira se acerca a una pantalla consultora- computadora por favor ubica a Buzz- pide.

"el guardián espacial Lightyear no se encuentra en el comando estelar, salió aproximadamente hace 5 minutos"- responde la pantalla.

-¿salio? Que raro- se dice Mira.

-tal vez no, tal vez se fue a su casa- dice XR.

-pero no es su descanso-

-por favor, Mira, tu viste que ni siquiera quiso dar el informe, no es de extrañar que se vaya sin avisar- replica XR.

-Mmm, tienes razón XR, tal vez debamos dejarlo solo un rato, pero si no tenemos noticias de el, iremos a buscarlo-.

-bien, ¿vamos a ver a Booster?-

-fue a ver al psiquiatra, vayamos-

El Psiquiatra: -tengo entendido que el rey no les informo que el material era explosivo- decía el psiquiatra, a Booster que se halla acostado en el sillón, mirando al techo.

-pero no debi disparar como loco, debi acercarme a recibir ordenes de Buzz- responde Booster, Mira y XR entran en silencio.

-tengo entendido que Buzz siempre alaba tus métodos-

-¡pero meti la pata!- replica Booster queriendo llorar.

-Booster- habla XR, soprendiendo a su amigo que no supo de donde salió- relájate, cualquiera hubiera cometido ese error, mira, buzz o yo pudimos haber provocado la explosión, incluso los robots...-

-pero Buzz esta molesto conmigo- dijo Booster otras vez con los ojos húmedos.

-lamento decepcionarte, amigo, pero Buzz no esta molesto contigo, lo único que le preocupa es que Zurg se ponga tieso, en serio, quedo tan impactado que parece que se le apago el cerebro- dice XR, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-¿en serio?- pregunta Booster.

-claro Booster, si Buzz de verdad te culpara, ya habría hecho algo al respecto- dice Mira.

-disculpen, pero el doctor aquí soy yo- replica el Psiquiatra molesto.

Altavoz: -¡equipo Lightyear! ¡rapido a mi oficina! ¡rapido!- la Voz de Nebula se escuchaba preocupado, sin pedir permiso al doctor de salir, el equipo sale apresuradamente hacia la oficina del Comandante.

Oficina: -¿nos llamo, Comandante?- dice Mira en cabeza del grupo.

-Buzz se fue…- empieza decir Nebula.

-si a su casa- responde XR.

-¡no! ¡al planeta Z!-

-¡¿Queee?- exclamaron los tres.

-¿Buzz fue a visitar a Zurg? ¡Esperen! ¡tal vez fue a ver si podía curar a Zurg!- dice Booster.

-eh…puede ser…-dice el Comandante Nebula.

-¿te lo dije? ¡Buzz perdió la cabeza!- exclama XR.

-si… también- dice Preocupado.

-¿tan mal estará? Espere… ¿se llevo la 42?- se pregunta Mira.

-no, se lleva la experimental 27, una pequeña nave de super velocidad- El Comandante Nebula saca una notebook de su escritorio y se lo da a Mira, este muestra el camino que va Buzz Lgihtyear.

-Wow, de verdad va rápido- comenta XR al asomarse.

-Deberíamos ir a la 42 para estar preparados cuando Buzz mande un mensaje de petición de ayuda.- opina Booster.

-no lo sé Booster, si de verdad quisiera ayuda, nos habría avisado- dice XR.

-¿usted qué opina, Comandante?- pregunta Mira, la situación la tiene confundida.

-Buzz se fue sin permiso y sin aviso, efectivamente el incidente con Zurg, lo dejo muy afectado, no sé que esté pasando por su cabeza, mmm… -

-¡ah!- exclama Mira.

-¿Qué, Qué?- pregunta Nebula.

-Buzz ya entro al planeta Z, y según la nave, no lo atacaron- responde Mira checando la información que recibe.

-¿en serio?... ¿sera posible que Zurg ya haya muerto y apagaron las armas?- sugiere Booster.

-tal vez… es posible…- responde Nebula pensativo.

Planeta Z: -cielos, esto es algo vergonzoso, como no me especifico a cuál de los tres… pues le mande el mensaje a los 3- dice el cerebro muy apenado.

En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación de emperador, Zurg manda una mirada incrédula al cerebro pero no dice nada, se le están acabando las energias, vuelve su mirada a tres sombras nuevas: -¿Algún interesado en llevarme a la Zona Empinanculo?- pregunta simplemente.

-¡yoyoyoyoyo!- exclama un niño de por lo menos 8 años, Zzub, el pequeño clon malvado de Buzz Lightyear.

-Cuenta conmigo- dice el malvado Buzz Lightyear- pero no confio en el guardian espacial- señala al original Buzz.

-yo tampoco- dice el pequeño clon.

El guardián espacial se mantenía serio, frunció mas el ceño ante sus iguales, volvió la mirada a Zurg –yo te llevare con gusto, padre-.


	4. Chapter 4

Comando estelar: -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Booster muy agitado.

-¡calmate Booster!- exclama Mira impacientándose por su nervioso amigo.

-lo siento-

-si Buzz quiere nuestra ayuda, nos la pedirá, el es Buzz Lightyear- recita Mira.

-pero que tal si lo capturaron, y por eso no puede mandarnos un mensaje- dice Booster, poniendo a pensar a Mira.

-acaba de decir "el es Buzz Lightyear", ahora quieres que vayamos por el al planeta Z a ver si Buzz esta bien- observa XR severamente a Mira, que pone la cara con un poco de pena, afirmando lo que el robot dice. –bueno… siempre hacemos lo mismo ¿no?, vamos- aprueba el mas bajo de equipo con una sonrisa.

-¡al infiito…!- dice Mira.

-¡…y mas alla!- termina Booster.

-¿quieren que nos atrapen? ¡Ya vámonos!- replica XR.

-lo sentimos- responde Mira y Booster antes de seguir al robots.

Planeta Z: -Conozcan la AZ1- dice Zurg flotando en su trono mientras entra a un laboratorio, el cual se notaba que llevaba tiempo abandonado, la nave que era la AZ1, es una nave de color rojo pasión, lo que sorprendió al guardiaBuzz, y al parecer también al niño, pero a evil-buzz solo parece aburrido, como si hubiera visto muchas veces la nave. Mientras en al angar en que se guardaba tenia lgo de polvo, varios insectos trataban de quitar todo el polvo posible, pero se detuvieron al ver que los 4 hombres entraban al angar, pero mirando detenidamente el angar también era un laboratorio.

-esta nave no la hiciste tu ¿verdad?- pregunta Buzz.

-¿se nota? Si hubiera sido yo, seria de mi color favorito-responde Zurg.

-¿Por qué conservaste el rojo?- pregunta Buzz, conociendo a Zurg, siempre le gusta tener la mayoría de sus cosas que hace o roba de ese color.

-jeje- escucha a evil-buzz reírse.

-esa risita dice que el si sabe más de lo que creemos, pero no nos dirá- observa Zzub, gustando de crear problemas.

-apuesto que te mueres de envidia, ¿eh, Lightyear?- dice evil-buzz, Buzz no hizo preguntas, pero entendía mas, era evidente que su otro yo, si tuvo oportunidad de crecer con su padre, y el no, eso le da rabia.

-todo lo que quieras saber… el chico malo te lo contara, después-dice Zurg, Buzz nota que por su tono de voz, no quieres escuchar discusiones, pero evil-buzz seguía con su mueca burlona, el guardián decide no darle ningún disgusto a su padre.

-¿puedo preguntar… porque la Zona muerta Empinanculo?- pregunta Buzz, y vuelve a sentir rabia al escuchar otra risa de su copia malvada.

-… lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- es lo único que responde el Emperador antes de dar un suspiro, se está cansando.

-bien-

-¡yo manejo!- exclama el más pequeño, tratando de adelantarse, pero es atrapado por el malo.

-ni lo pienses enano- dice el malvado-buzz. Pero el pequeño contraataca tratando de morderlo.

-este será un viaje largo- observa Zurg a los malos peleándose entre si mientras sube la nave con Buzz.

"adiós Emperador Zurg, adiós" empezaron a vociferar los insectos y agitar las manos. El emperador Zurg da media vuelta, y con esfuerzo se levanta y magistralmente levanta las manos al aire -¡adios, mis queridos súbditos! ¡Gracias por sus fieles años de servicio! ¡adios!- la puerta de la nave se cierra.

¡Adiós Emperador, Adiós! Siguen escuchando a los insectos, dentro de la nave, el Emperador da un sentón en su trono, levantarse le costó.

-¡Padre!- Buzz sube al trono flotante, los otros 2 lo siguen de cerca. El trono se acomoda en un hueco que evidentemente fue hecho para eso. -¿le agradeció su servicio a los insectos?, esto es mucho más serio de lo que pensé-.

-entonces ya vámonos- dice evil-buzz, la nave es un típico diseño de cualquier nave, pero se notaba que tenia diseños personales, incluso botones graciosos, por suerte todos eran específicos, Buzz no tardo en encontrar el area de piloto.

La nave AZ1 inicia su viaje a la zona espacial muerta.

La número 42 no era más rápida que la experimental 27, por lo menos era la única queja de XR desde hace media hora.

-Xr, por favor, ¿puedes cambiar de tema? No quiero gastar combustible, no tenemos emergencia para llegar al planeta Z, no hemos recibido una alerta por parte de Buzz, y bueno... tengo esperanza de que el regrese por su cuenta, confiesa Mira.

-¡Pero…!- Booster iba a empezar con su ataque de pánico para ayudar a su héroe.

-ya sabemos, booster, ya sabemos- replica XR, pero no tranquiliza al grandote, en los último minutos se está poniendo histérico.

La pantalla de comunicación se aparece el comandante Nebula –equipo Lightyear, ¿Adonde creen que van?- pregunta.

-hola Papi, solo vamos a ver si se le ofrece algo a Buzz, pero no fue mi idea, Mira es la segunda a mano ¿recuerdas?- Xr no tarda en quitarse toda responsabilidad.

-Gracias XR-gruñe Mira.

-bueno, no hay…problema, después de todo, no les prohibí nada, pero Buzz ya no está en el planeta Z-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes, papi?- pregunta XR.

-esperaba que Buzz regresara por su cuenta, pero un espía en el planeta Z, me informo que se acaba de irse en una nave de Zurg, una que nunca habían visto, parece que llevaba tiempo escondida, y también se fueron, el malvado Buzz Lightyear, y el pequeño clon de Buzz también.

-¿todos los Buzz? ¿Por qué?- se pregunta Booster, quien por suerte se concentro con la comunicación de Nebula, la nueva información lo puso a pensar seriamente, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación.

-Si, es raro, pero decidí investigar por mi cuenta, y encontré que Buzz recibió un mail antes de irse-

-¡comandante Nebula! ¿ha estado leyendo correo ajeno?- replica Booster, logrando que nEbula se avergüence.

-eh… si… pero lo hice por que me preocupa buzz, el mail dice "hijo mío, necesito que me cumplas una última voluntad, tu padre Zurg" ¿ok?... tal vez debi esperar.-

-¿¡que? ¡zurg no puede ser padre de Buzz! ¡Siempre trata de matarlo!- exclama Booster indignado.

-yo tampoco lo creo… pero confieso que una vez me pregunte porque a Zurg le cuesta tanto matar a Buzz, el es más poderoso- dice XR.

-¡Buzz es más poderoso que Zurg!- grita Booster mas indignado a su compañero robótico.

-¡No le grites a XR!- exclama de pronto Nebula muy enojado de que le gritaran a su "hijo".

A Booster le sorprende que el comandante le gritara, pero recapacita y se da cuenta de su reacción abrupta. –ah… lo siento XR- dice muy apenado.

-si… no hay problema- responde XR.

-de acuerdo, nos estamos poniendo tensos, eh… Comandante Nebula ¿usted sabe algo al respecto? No digo que sea viejo y eso…- dice Mira, no sabiendo si está preguntando correctamente.

-pues... eh... yo…-Nebula se pone de repente nervioso.

-¿pasa algo, papi?- pregunta XR.

-supongo que dentro de poco no importara…- se dice a si mismo antes de suspirar- cuando yo era guardián, atacamos el planeta Z, y yo era uno de los que, logro entrar a la base, y por mi cuenta entre a las habitaciones para ver si encontraba algo interesante, y encontré... un bebe-

-¿a Buzz?- resuelve Mira, adivinando la respuesta.

-Crei que un rehén, secuestrado, así que me lo lleve, Salí lo más pronto posible del planeta, no ganamos la batalla en el planeta Z, yo esperaba que apareciera algún reporte de bebe desaparecido o robado, pero no paso nada, empecé a sospechar que cometí un error-.

-¿pero porque Zurg nunca recupero a su hijo?- pregunta XR.

-¡oh! ¡oh! ¡Creo que yo sé!- salta Booster en su asiento.

-¿ah si?- Mira duda de la palabra de su compañero.

-es posible que Zurg se tardara en darse cuenta que Buzz desapareció, seguro primero lo busco por el planeta, y después concluyo que los guardianes se lo llevaron, incluso pudo haber esperado algún llamado del comando para un trato ó para confirmar que tenían a Buzz, al no recibir ninguna de las 2, no tenía idea de dónde buscar o como empezar, debió ser muy tarde cuando supo quien era- formula Booster impresionando a todos.

-pero Zurg pudo haber mandado a cualquiera a buscarlo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?- opina Mira -¡ah! Porque entonces hubiera puesto a Buzz en peligro y lo hubieran usado en su contra-

-¿nadie sabía que Zurg tenía un hijo?-pregunta XR.

-no, nadie, estoy seguro-responde Nebula- Mira tiene razón, hubiera sido peligroso que supieran de la existencia de Buzz- concluye Nebula.

-volviendo al punto, ¿Adonde van los Buzz y Zurg?-pregunta XR.

-no lo sé, pero por suerte el espía logro poner un transmisor, en la nave, les pasare la transmisión, para que los sigan, no creo que Zurg haga algo contra Buzz, pero no confió en el malvado Buzz-

-¿ordenes?-

-¡Síganlos!-

-¡a la orden!-.


	5. Chapter 5

En la nave AZ1: -como le decía, reina de corazones, los tréboles de mazapán están exquisitos- dice Zurg al pequeño Zzub aquien lo escucha confundido.

-esta delirando, ha perdido mucha sangre- dice el pequeño clon al par de adultos que manejan la trayectoria del viaje. -¿no deberíamos dejarlo dormir?-.

-¡no! Tal vez no vuelva a despertar, el quiere ver la zona Empinanculo con sus propios ojos- le recuerda Lightyear.

-asi que mantenlo despierto, en su caso, que siga con los ojos abiertos- aconseja evil – Buz, con expresión aburrida- hablando de ojos abiertos, ¿Cómo estamos seguros que los del comando estelar no nos estan siguiendo el rastro?-

-porque estoy seguro, que tu estas seguro, que yo no pondría en riesgo esta misión, si de verdad desconfiaras tanto de mi, ni siquiera hubieras permitido que subiera a la nave, ambos tenemos ahora una meta en común, después podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias- concluye el buen Buzz.

-ahahahahahahahaha- escuchan una risa conocida, y si, era Zurg- aha ¿arregalr diferencias? Necesitaran un buen cirujano hahaha- el pobre Zurg apenas si tenia idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la manera en que capto la ultima oración de Buzz fue mal recibida.

-je je, no me refería a eso- sonrio Buzz, contento de hacer reir a su padre, pero pronto regresa con su otro yo –ademas si alguien nos sigue será por pura mala suerte-.

-¿mala suerte? Somos los Buzz Lightyear, el fracaso de esta misión es 0%- sentencia evil- buzz. Ante estas palabras el buen Buzz desea que nadie se cruce en su camino.

-esos cachetotes son iguales a los de mi padre- escuchan a Zurg pellizcándole los cachetes de la cara al pequeño.

-oh- se queja Zzub.

Nave del comando estelar numero 42: -bien, según mas o menos la dirección que mando el espia, ellos tomaron este camino, si ponemos potencia tal vez los alcancemos- opina XR.

-pero se supone que no deben saber que los seguimos- replica Mira.

-tampoco sabemos si nos dieron la dirección correcta- dice Booster.

-*sigh* ok, ok, veré si encuentro un camino de residuos de combustible de su nave- dice XR, después de 10 minutos –bien, al parecer paso una nave hace poco, justamente la dirección en que vamos, pero no puedo decir si es la que buscamos, había algo raro, un conjunto de químicos de combustible, y curiosamente una alto grado de anticongelante- dice XR.

-¿anticongelante? Que raro, yo creo que si es nuestra nave, vamos- Mira dirige la nave. Decide que es hora aumentar la velocidad.

Por lo menos unos 20 minutos: - Mira, nos estamos acercando, baja la velocidad o nos detectaran- advierte XR.

Mira se apresura en bajar lo velocidad, pensando que un momento desesperado tendría que desviarse para que los objetivos no los vieran, pero no tuvo que ser así, logra reducir considerablemente la velocidad.- ¿y bien?- pregunta Mira.

Los tres guardianes quedan en silencio esperando ver alguna reacción de la nave, ataque o mensaje, nada.

-No nos detectaron- sentencia XR.

-Que alivio… nunca había visto esa nave, roja, creí que a Zurg le gustaba el purpura- observa Mira.

Booster también observa la nave- no lo sé. Mira, ni siquiera parece del estilo de Zurg, es algo… femenina-.

-¿lo dices por el rojo pasión?- pregunta XR casi en burla.

-vamos XR, obsérvalo- pide Booster, XR observa detenidamente la nave, y efectivamente, el diseño de la nave no podría llamarse masculina, si fuera inventor nunca haría ese diseño, tampoco Booster, y eso que siempre está con los hombrecitos verdes, ellos nunca harian un diseño asi. Excepto Mira.

-por favor, no tiene nada de malo ese diseño- dice Mira.

-¿ves?- Booster reafirma.

-bueno, bueno, tal vez fue una mujer la que hizo esa nave, pero eso no importa ahora, excepto si es una chica sexi-

-¡XR! Olvídate de eso, vamos por ellos- pide Mira.

-esa nave es rápida- observa XR.

-yo me ocupare en seguirlos, ustedes 2 vean los mapas para saber adónde se dirigen- ordena la chica azul.

-ya voy, ya voy- replica XR, poniéndose con Booster a sacar los archivos de la zona donde están.

-Oye XR, ¿soy yo o la nave parece ir en línea recta?- pregunta Booster.

-déjame ver- XR ubica la trayectoria que ya paso la nave y efectivamente la nave está yendo en línea recta. – Creo que será fácil saber adónde van- dice XR muy contento pensando que no trabajaría mucho.

Mientras Mira sigue a la nave roja, escucha que XR hace unos ruiditos de incredulidad, tratando de no perder de vista, la nave, pero empezando a perder la paciencia por no recibir ningún informa- uf, ¿y bien? ¿Ya saben-

-pues… no es concluyente- dice Booster.

-¿Qué?-

-según "nuestros cálculos" la nave se dirige directamente a la Zona Muerta Empinanculo- responde XR.

-eso es imposible, es una zona congelada, nadie ha logrado sobrevivir allí, su único planeta, el mas grande que alla existido es un… ¿Cómo dicen? es puro hielo-

-eso estábamos pensando también, al parecer los seguiremos hasta que doblen la esquina para evitar Empinanculo- dice XR para ya no seguir checando mapas.

-*sigh* está bien- dice Mira captando la indirecta.

45 minutos después: -¿Por qué no se dan vuelta? ¿Por qué no doblan la esquina?- empieza a murmurar Booster, poniendo a todos nerviosos, Mira y XR también lo saben, Empinanculo está cerca, y la nave roja no se detiene, ni cambia de dirección, si seguían asi, tendrían que detenerse para no ser víctimas de la Zona Muerta.

Nave AZ1: -y yo le dije "¿me concedes este baile?" y ella dijo "no me gustan lo cursis", entonces entendí que no valia la pena ser cortes- dice Zurg.

-¿y qué hiciste?- pregunta Zzub.

-lo forcé a bailar conmigo y nos comprometimos esa misma noche- dice Zurg ante las risas del pequeño e incredulidad del buen Buzz, quien con una mirada interroga a evil – buzz, quien solo asiente con la cabeza, acaba de escuchar cómo se conocieron sus padres, que no es cuento de amor, pero no tardo en entender que su madre era una mujer exigente, y quería un hombre rudo, seguro de si mismo y que gobernara con mano de hierro, y eso lo encontró en zurg, no le ha hecho preguntas a su padre, debido a que sigue delirando y por momento parece perder la cordura, ahora ha tenido un corto momento de lucidez, pero sigue moviendo las manos como si tuviera títeres.

-¿nuestra madre…?-

-las preguntas después- le corta evil-buzz, sonriendo con placer al negarle una petición al buen buzz, el guardián le da coraje, pero guarda silencio, Empinanculo está a la vista.

-¿ahora que?- se pregunta.

Nave 42: -¡van a entrar a la Zona Empinanculo! ¡hay que detenerlos!- exclama Booster, y sin aviso da un salto para el asiento del navegante, olvidando que Mira ocupa ese asiento, pero ella reacciona a tiempo y traspasa el sillón antes de que Booster la aplaste.

-¡Booster!- replica Mira, pero el grandote no la escucha, ya puso el acelerador y alcanza la nave roja.

Nave AZ1: -¡Ey! ¿De dónde salió esa nave?- se queja evil – buzz, frenando para no chocar con la 42 que se interpone en su camino.

La transmisión se activa y Buzz ve a sus 3 amigos- ¡Buzz! ¿Acaso estas ciego? Estas entrando a la Zona Empinanculo ¡te puedes morir! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué haces con ellos? ¿Qué pasa?- exclama Booster fuera de sí.

-¡Lightyear! ¡no tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Decide! Ó terminas la misión o te largas con tu amiguitos- dice Evil – Buzz, la repentina aparición del grupo Lightyear le da unas ansias asesinas.

Buzz da un triste suspiro –lo siento, chicos- dice Buzz antes de cortar la comunicación. Y activar un botón de ataque. Un asiente desciende, y antes que alguien dijera algo, el pequeño Buzz monta el asiento y es elevado "miren el pequeño sabe volar" llega a un pequeña cámara de combate, no tarda en tomar lo controles y empieza atacar la 42.

Nave 42: -¡ah!- exclama Mira antes de empujar a Booster de su asiento (con gran esfuerzo) toma los controles y esquiva los disparon de la roja, obligándola a dejarles el paso libre para entrar a la zona Empinanculo, sin poder evitarlo.

Despertando un poco de shock, Booster solo ve como la nave se aleja a donde no pueden seguirlos –Buzz-.


	6. Chapter 6

"Se detecto la Zona Empinanculo, acercándose, se activa el sistema anticongelante, favor de poner sus trajes térmicos especiales de la marca emperatriz" anuncia una voz femenina, del piso se elevan 4 trajes, 3 del tamaño adulto y 1 niño.

-¿emperatriz? ¿Marca? espera, ¿esta nave la hizo… Mamá?- pregunta el buen Buzz.

-aja- responde sin interés el malo.

-wow- dice Buzz observando con más interés la nave, su madre, la malvada emperatriz, era una científica, ella creo la nave que podía pasar por la zona Empinanculo.

-ejem- tose el pequeño Buzz, al volver la vista, ve que se trata de Zurg, logro levantarse y ponerse encima el traje térmico, pero no el casco, tiene que quitarse su corona de Emperador, y lo hará.

Se queda un momento sin aire, finalmente vería la cara de su padre, le está costando levantar las manos, asi que decide no esperar se acerca y le quita con suavidad su máscara, queda impactado: es como su propia cara, con rasgos más puntiagudos, cabello y barba crecidos, canas, más viejo, pero le llama atención, que sus ojos y su sonrisa parecen ser de una persona amable, no hay sombra del malvado emperador.

-que no te engañen sus ojos, guardian, recuerda quien es- escucha a evil-buzz.

-eso ya no me importa- responde.

-gracias, hijo- dice Zurg acariciando un poco la cara del buen Buzz.

-¡este lugar no tiene buenas armas! ¿Vieron eso? Apenas tiene 2 lasers- se queja el pequeño Buzz mientras baja de la cámara de combate.

-por que el único propósito de esta nave es tolerar la zona empinanculo, pero no deja de ser de alta tecnología- responde Zurg, no están seguro que tenga idea de lo que esta pasando, pero no hay tiempo que perder, Zurg se ve palido, vacio de sangre.

"¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? ¿Observación ó a descansar en paz?" pregunta la voz femenina.

-Descansar en paz, soy el emperador Zurg, Zurg Zeno Lightyear, esposo de Adina, la malvada Emperatriz- responde Zurg con seguridad y orgullo.

"Identificación de Voz, registrado, identificado y aceptado, ¿Quiénes lo acompañan?"

-mis hijos, eh… esto será más complicado, mi hijo biológico Buzz Lightyear, mi hijo biológico pero de otra dimensión, el pequeño Buzz Lightyear el clon- resume.

"…" la voz pausa como pensando en lo que acaba de decir Zurg, de una esquina, un pedazo se desprende, un pequeño robot, se acerca y sin aviso, pica a los tres 3 Buzz "ay" "auch" "Hey".

TIP TIP TIP. "3 Buzz Lightyear identificados como señalo el Emperador Zurg, Los guiare al reino de los Emperadores"

-¿El reino de los Emperadores?- se pregunta el Buen buzz.

-es un cementerio de "nuestros" ancestros, pero por vanidad eligieron este lugar, pronto entenderás- dice el malvado Buzz.

La nave esta en piloto automático y se navega sola al planeta de hielo puro, Buzz se cubre su cabeza, para no sentir el frio que se elevo, la nave no se congela, definitivamente tenía un alto grado de anticongelante, ve por la ventana, La zona empinanculo no era como el resto del espacio, el vacio tenía una extraña niebla que rodeaba el gran planeta, si fuera una nave normal, ya estarían congelados, pero la AZ1 parece repeler la niebla, avanzando limpiamente, tarda en darse cuenta que están a punto de aterrizar, pero si se da cuenta de un palacio hecho de hielo, es el as grande que ha visto en su vida, se pregunta si será del tamaño de un planeta pequeño, la nave lo lleva a la puerta.

La voz se instala en el trono de Zurg " Sincronía completa y aceptable, el trono del emperador es pasable para entrar al reino de los emperadores, yo lo guiare" el trono flota y en piloto automatico. La puerta de la nave se abre, se encaja a la puerta de la mansión para que no les pase la ventisca del planeta. Los 3 Zurg los siguen.

Los 3 contienen la respiración, apenas entran y los antiguos emperadores representan un escalofriante espectáculo: de cada lado , una pareja de emperadores sentados en sus propios tronos, y en enormes bloques de hielo, al parecer al menos unas 50 parejas de emperadores adornan el primer pasillo, todos con los ojos cerrados, como durmiendo, viejos, mujeres jóvenes, algunos con tocados extravagantes, otros más sencillos, todos con poses de superioridad, mostrando que son de la realeza, mujeres mayores con aspectos severos, varios serios, unos con sonrisas pretenciosas, indudablemente una tumba vanidosa, siguiendo al trono ven otros 3 pasillos, igual que el primer, con por lo menos 50 parejas o 10 ó 20, "¿Qué tan largo es mi árbol genealógico?" pensó Buzz apresurando el paso tras el trono.

"su esposa, La Emperatriz Adina" anuncia la voz femenina.

Los tres Buzz se acercan, otra vez el buen Buzz le falta aire: su madre, una mujer de las más jóvenes de este extraño cementerio, una mujer de baja altura, cara redonda, cabello negro, su cabeza la adornaba una corona con cuernos como la de Zurg, pero mas grandes como la de carnero, su rostro era serio, pero sentía que cuando decidió quedarse, tenía una profunda tristeza.

-mi pobre esposa- dijo Zurg, sorprendiendo a sus hijos- fue un terrible golpe la desaparición de nuestro, nunca se recupero, después de que paso el tiempo, y no lo encontramos, una depresión que no supero decidió adelantarse, al reino de los emperadores, pobre- confiesa Zurg, Buzz se sintió triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, su madre lo amaba tanto que no supero su perdida.

"emperador: le queda segundos de vida"- dijo la voz, Buzz no perdió el tiempo, y abrazo por ultima vez a su padre, increíblemente sintió como los otros 2 Buzz también se unieron al abrazo. El Emperador tuvo que obligarlos a soltarlo, aun conserva una sonrisa, el trono se inserta a un lado de la emperatriz, Zurg cierra los ojos, el traje térmico se desprende de sorpresa, y un baño frio cubre al emperador y en menos de un segundo, El emperador Zurg ahora parte del Reino de los emperadores.

Los 3 Buzz no dicen mientras salen "lo saludo ahora… eh… Emperadores… este lugar los recibirá en su hora" se despide la Voz, liberando la AZ1 del piloto automático, evil –buzz vuelve a tomar el puesto de navegante.

Nave 42 : -Buuu, no volveremos a ver a Buzz- lloriquea Booster mientras Mira trata de consolarlo. XR identifica lo que se acerca.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Mira! ¡Booster! ¡es Buzz!- exclama XR. Mira y Booster se fijan en la nave Roja que sale de la zona Empinanculo.

-no puedo creerlo- dice Mira.

-¡Buzz!- exclama Booster muy contento, no tarda en llegar un mensaje, pero tenso "manténganse cerca" ordena Buzz.

En la nave AZ1: se creo una nueva tensión, entre el guardian y el malvado- el tiempo de duelo empieza, pero cuando termine, hay que resolver este asunto del nuevo emperador- dice evil-buzz.

-bien- responde el guardian espacial.

-Qué bueno que solo soy un clon, yo me regreso a divertirme con mis amigos- comenta el pequeño clon, pero guardándose un recuerdo: el casco de Zurg en su mochila.

7 dias después.

Comando estelar: -¿no sabía que querías ser emperador, Buzz?- Comenta XR, mientras registra su energía.

-no quería, pero es mi derecho ser emperador del planeta Z.- responde Buzz con un traje de guardian espacial de doble capa.

-¡seras un magnifico Emperador, Buzz!-opina Booster.

-pensar en todas las maravillosas que puedo lograr siendo emperador…-dice Buzz, pero el comandante Nebula llega.

-todo el comando estelar está listo, Buzz, vamos por ese planeta- sentencia Nebula, mientras Buzz se pone un casco reforzado, todos los guardianes tienen trajes de doble capa y reforzados, van al planeta Z, y a destronar al emperador usurpador: el malvado Buzz Lightyear.


End file.
